


Late Night, Flashlight

by thundercaya



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Workplace Warzone compliant, pitstop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: "A flashlight? You have like three flashlights already."





	Late Night, Flashlight

Madison was driving for once, and Jefferson was certainly grateful; after hours of driving, it was good to have a chance to rest his eyes and his driving leg. He was drifting in and out in the passenger seat only half-aware of the tortured vocals pouring out of the stereo and Madison’s muttered imitation, but he shook himself awake when they pulled off the highway.

“Isn’t this a couple exits early?”

“Yeah,” Madison said. “I need to pee.”

“But we're almost home.”

“Hm, yeah, no,” Madison said. “Not gonna make it.” He pulled into the parking lot of his favorite Walgreens--the one with the self check-out, though that hardly mattered in this situation. “Do you want to wait in the car?”

“No,” Jefferson said, unbuckling his seatbelt. “If we’re gonna stop early I might as well stretch my legs.”

Madison hurried into the Walgreens, Jefferson close behind him, and went straight to the bored-looking woman at the checkout counter, the only person in the store unless she had some co-workers in the back. “Hi. Can you please unlock the restroom for me?”

The woman sighed. “Sure,” she said, moving out from behind the counter. “Right this way.”

 

When Madison emerged from the restroom, he held the door open. “What about you? Do you need to go?”

Jefferson shook his head. “No, I’m fine right now. Thanks.”

Madison let the door close. “Did you want to buy something?”

“Uh, not really. Did you?”

“Not really,” Madison agreed, “but I’d feel embarrassed if I didn't.”

“Because you used their restroom?”

“Yeah. She’s gonna watch us walk out of here empty-handed and then I won’t be able to come back in case she’s here.”

Jefferson patted his shoulder fondly. “Well, come on, let’s get you some candy. You can eat it tomorrow.”

“That’s probably the best--” Madison stopped in his tracks in front of a display of large, metal flashlights, the heads encased in plastic. “I need this.”

“A flashlight?”

“Yes.”

“You have like three flashlights already. Just at your house. You have two at my house. You have one in the car.”

“I know,” Madison said, picking up the flashlight and testing the weight, “but I need this one.”

“Why?”

Madison pressed the flashlight into Jefferson’s hands. “Thomas, love of my life, light of my existence, use your head for a minute.”

“Uh….” He ran his hand over the handle. “Honestly, it’s kind of thick, and given the flat end and the rough texture, I don’t think it would make a very good--”

The horror that settled on Madison’s face when Jefferson said “thick” grew more pronounced with every word until Madison finally cut him off. “Nevermind, Thomas. Use my head for a minute.”

Jefferson tested the weight the same way Madison had. “It... can double as a weapon?”

“Yes! Exactly!” Madison yanked the flashlight back from Jefferson and turned it on. “I light it up to verify that an intruder is an intruder and not...you….” Madison took a few steps back. “Then I let him have it!” He swung the flashlight like a bat.

“That’s all well and good, assuming they get close enough,” Jefferson said. “Wouldn’t you be better off with a Clapper and a gun?”

“I have a gun, Thomas, but I’m sure not going to use it before I’ve had my coffee.”

“And the Clapper?”

“I had one for a while. It turns on or off every time I cough.”

“So, constantly?”

“Yes, it was aggravating.”

“So you’re taking that?”

“Yes,” Madison said. “Are you sure you don’t want anything?”

“Just you, babe.”

Madison huffed out a laugh. “After what you almost said about this flashlight, I don’t think so.”


End file.
